A Morning Snuggle
by MyHikari
Summary: While on vacation on Ember Island, Asami takes some time to reflect and snuggle with her husband. IroSami, Makorra


A/N: So I had the wonderful idea of watching the Legend of Korra, and well this happened. I loved it. So I decided to rewatch ATLA and I've been majorly distracted! Oh well! For those of you expecting my Naruto fix, I'm working on it but I lost everything I wrote for the next chapter and I have to redo it. It's like the universe doesn't want me to write!

* * *

Asami yawned happily as she awoke, reveling in the orange and yellow hues coming in the window with the sun rise. It was the second day of their vacation to Ember Island, and as her husband Iroh, was now the Fire Lord since his mother stepped down, they got to stay in the main chambers of the vacation home.

Mako and Korra got their own room, Bolin and his wife got a room, the children shared rooms together, getting into trouble. However, Asami like the main bedroom best, as it had the nicest view.

An early riser, Asami liked the quiet moments before the rest of the house got up, especially the children. Mako and Korra's children were full of energy, Bolin's son was in his own spitting image. Now certainly Asami's own children would get involved on the hijinks, especially her son, but ther behavior was greatly exacerbated by the presence of the other children.

Asami's son and Korra's son, both fire benders, loved to play and firebend together. Unfortunately, this led to Asami playing the strict parent, as her elder daughter could firebend and protect herself from any potentially blasts that got out of hand, but her younger daughter, a non bender like herself, could not. Asami was all for her daughter being able to protect herself, but she was a little young for electricity zapping gloves.

Sure, Korra's elder girls, twins with one a water bender and one a fire bender, and Bolin's son, an earth bender, weren't involved but it didn't hurt to make sure they knew to be careful with their bending. Especially if they didn't want to hurt their small non-bender "cousin" before she was trained to protect herself, being a tad too young.

Asami just hoped that when her next baby was born that the children wouldn't have to be reminded, she thought as she rubbed her rounded stomach. She didn't know what to expect out of the next baby, but she was sure it would be as gorgeous as her other children, maybe looking just like her handsome husband Iroh.

Iroh would laugh and say she helped, and her beauty was passed down too, but Asami couldn't help but think how much the children were like their father in various way. Their elder daughter was polite and intelligent, their son, brave and seeking action, the youngest girl was practically his shy side. She loved every minute of it.

Iroh stirred next to her, and peered at her in his sleepy gaze. "Yuan for your thoughts?"

Asami chuckled, "That's a little overpriced for some thoughts."

With one swift motion, he pulled her down from her sitting position and into his embrace, snuggling into her, and smelling the scent of her hair.

"You weren't thinking of leaving me were you?"

Asami planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Were you thinking of our first night together? Or that one time in the pond while the turtle ducks watched?"

Asami let out a soft giggle. "No, I wasn't, but I am now." she said with a sensual twinkle in her eye.

"Oh really?" he said, perking up from his sleepy haze. He leaned into give her a kiss, his hand touching the bare skin on her back, when a voice echoed from the hallway.

"Get up children! We have lots to do today!" Bolin's voice called out, his head popping into their room with a loopy grin. "Oh hey, you're awake!"

Iroh let out a low curse. "Hey Bolin, I'm gonna go take a shower real quick."

Bolin nodded happily an left the doorway, presumably heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Iroh got up from the bed and headed to the master bedroom's bathroom. Asami followed as quickly as she could with her belly in the way. "Wait for me!"

* * *

A/N: And that's it! Please feel free to review, they are greatly appreciated!


End file.
